My Confusing Life
by Gryffinclaw.Katelyn
Summary: Megan Collins' life is a mess. Her parents died in a fire and she had to move all the way to Britain to live with her grandparents. But she's told by her mother's old friend she's a witch, tables turn. Fred/OC *Rated T for character death*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi!

This is my first fanfic so please be nice :)

Also REVIEW! If I get none I might just stop writing.

NO FLAMES ACCEPTED!

* * *

**Prologue**

I waved to Heidi and her dad before going out into the cold.

I live in Canada, so of course the winter is colder here.

I shivered and rubbed my arms.

"Why does my house have to be so far from Heidi's?" I mumbled to myself, annoyed.

I looked up at the sky and saw smoke near where my house was.

But it was probably just the High School near my house catching fire again.

No one ever wants to go there because the building is really old and there's often a fire there.

I quickened my pace since I had a sinking feeling in my stomach that it _wasn't_ the High School that was on fire.

As I got closer I saw the school was untouched except for the layers of snow covering the windowpanes and the roof.

I began to run. The cold wind stung my eyes making it hard to see.

What if it was _my_ house that was on fire? Maybe my neighbour's?

I kept running.

My heart plummeted when I realized it _was_ my house on fire.

I could see smoke pouring out of the windows, along with the flames. I heard nothing but the crashing of furniture.

I didn't know what I was thinking. I ran up to the door and ran inside.

I coughed as smoke filled my lungs. I could see my cat run out of the house and outside.

Smart animal.

"MOM!" I screamed. "DAD! KATHY!"

No answer. I could see my living room and kitchen burning. I could see what used to be the carpet on my stairs, it was now ashes.

"MOM!" I screamed so loud it was painful. "MOM! DAD! KATHY!"

Mr Mason, the man next door, came running in. He grabbed my arm.

"How stupid can you get?! GET OUT!"

I ignored him. I kept calling for my family, tears stinging my eyes.

"Come ON!"

He grabbed me and dragged me away.

It all happened in a blur.

I saw flashing lights, and men running towards my home, trying to put out the fire. I remember being pulled onto a stretcher. I was choking on the smoke, my lungs burning.

I will never be the same. Never.

XxX

I stood at my family's funeral.

I had my cat in my arms. The police saved him for me because he reminded me of my family.

I knew my mother had a secret, one that she never told anyone, not even my father. Now she's gone, and I never knew the secret.

I recognized only some of the people at my family's funeral.

There was Heidi and her family, my father's friends, Ben Anderson, John Davis, Mark Copperhorn, and Boyd Werlink with their children and wives. My mother's friends, Teresa Copperhorn and Molly Weasley.

Molly Weasley had seven children. Apparently she was my godmother, once being my mother's best friend. They came all the way from Britain. They gave a lot of my mother's money to the Weasleys so they could attend the funeral.

I've never met any of the Weasleys. I knew they had two twins my age, but with both my parents being only children and if my grandparents died I'd have to live with them.

My grandparents were also from Britain, and I knew my mother once was too. She met Molly in school.

My father was first. Jack Collins. They changed him into a black semi-fancy tuxedo. He was pale, his eyes closed and his body cold and lifeless.

I remembered those days when I was a little kid, and he's pick me up and swing me around in circles, then he'd throw me in the air and catch me. Whenever we'd go swimming I'd stand by the pool, deciding wether to jump in or not. He'd sneak up behind me, pick me up, and throw or push me into the water. I used to have so much fun with him.

Tears stung my eyes as memories with him filled my head. Even more came as they shut his coffin, and I knew I'd never see his body ever again.

Then my mother.

My mother was probably the nicest woman in the world. Teana Collins, once Teana Richards. She was beautiful, also, and told me that she had to deal with many breakups and drama before meeting my dad. She was always there to help me, in whatever situation.

I was on the verge of tears but held them back. They closed her coffin.

God, it was hard not to cry.

My sister was last. Katherine Collins. She was only six.

She was annoying sometimes, yes, but she was also adorable. She looked nothing like me. She had my father's blonde hair and my mother's green eyes. She was slightly pale, and pretty for her age. She was a genius. Never getting lower than a B+ on an assignment or test. But then again Kathy was not very athletic. She preferred playing off to herself, pretending to be a fairy or something.

Now I started to cry silently. She was way too young to die.

That stupid fire had to burn down my home, killing my family. The only thing I have left is my cat.

My sister's coffin was shut and they buried them.

I was crying, and my grandmother was trying to comfort me.

XxX

Later that day I was sitting in the church, staring out a window, thinking.

"I know you're not in the mood for talking, but I must speak to you dear. It's about your mother."

I looked up to see Molly. I nodded.

I followed her to an empty room.

"Now, you know how Teana and I met in school, yes?" Molly asked. I nodded. "What if I told you the school we went to was a school for magic." My eyes widened and I stared at her._ What did she say? _She sighed. "I know you're only ten and you're not supposed to know about this until next year but... You're a witch. I'm a witch. Your mother was a witch. My sons and husband are wizards. My daughter's also a witch."

I think I must have heard her wrong. "I'm sorry. I must have heard you wrong. I thought you said... I'm a witch."

"Oh, you heard me right, dear. This will take a lot of explaining to do..."

XxX

So apparently I'm magical.

When I'm eleven I will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school in which Molly and my mother had met.

We stayed the night in a hotel room, and my grandparents, the Weasleys, and I were flying to London.

My grandparents lived in a small apartment in London, while the Weasleys lived somewhere off in the country.

The adults thought it would be a good idea to have me sit with the Weasley twins, hoping they would be able to cheer me up.

God, I didn't even know their names!

I sat at the window seat, and stared out at the airport.

As the plane began to fly, someone tapped my shoulder. It was one of the twins.

"Hi. I'm Fred Weasley. This is-" Fred began. George cut him off. "I'm George, the better looking twin." George grinned and Fred glared at him.

I didn't smile back but I nodded. "Megan. Megan Collins." I looked back out the window.

"Look, we're sorry about your family." Fred said.

"And we know we'll never understand because we've never lost a family member..."

"But we want to help you. You look a bit... Off."

I glared at them. "Yeah, because I would definitely would be acting all happy and hyper after my family died." I hissed.

They looked a bit surprised and I just looked at the ground. "I'm sorry. It's just... I'm really upset about the fire and everything and... And I just... I get angry really easily."

"It's fine." They chorused.

"No one is expected to be happy after the death of their family." Fred added.

Then they started talking about... I don't even know. I wasn't paying attention. I just stared out the window.

The flight was long and boring. Whenever the twins got me in a conversation I'd just drift off and go back to staring at the ocean.

When we finally got there we said goodbye to the Weasleys and my grabdparents drove me to their house.

I've never really met them, so this is the first time I've been in their house.

It was _horrible. _

EVERYTHING was either black, white, or grey, and it was_ really dusty_.

There were no pictures at all anywhere in the house of my family, or anyone really.

My grandmother, who seemed nice at the funeral, suddenly went into... I don't know, 'evil mode'.

"Now. Since you are from now on a part of this household, you must follow these rules and do exactly as we say. Understand?" She barked. I nodded. "Good. There will be no crying, screaming, running, pranking, dis-respect, jumping, or any physical abuse. Do not touch ANYTHING that looks breakable, and you will do chores everyday." Great. I will have loads of fun here. "You will dust the house every morning," ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HAVE YOU SEEN HOW MUCH DUST THIS PLACE HAS?! "you will wash dishes after every meal, and you will do the laundry every Monday and Thursday. Understand?"

"Yes." I said.

"Your room is upstairs, third door on the right. Now go. Come on, shoo!" She waved me away.

I picked up my suitcase and I walked up the stairs, and once I was out of sight, I started running. I went inside my new room.

It was grey, of course, with a fairly large window across from the door. There was a small walk-in closet and a double bed with a black and white checkered quilt. It was really cold in here, and I rubbed my arms as I walked to the window.

It was a view of the driveway. I could see the house across from mine, straight into the person across from mine's window.

I wonder who lives there.

XxX

School here sucks. Like, really sucks.

I have to catch up with what everyone else in my new class is doing. For example, math. I was doing fractions back home, and now I'm stuck with the Order of Operations stuff here.

It's annoying.

I also haven't made any friends. Everyone calls me 'American Girl', even though I've told them a million times I'm Canadian.

Seriously.

And my grandparents are just plain... Well, _plain_. And bossy, and mean.

I couldn't wait until I was eleven and I could go to that magic school Molly told me about. I'd probably make loads of friends there.

_Hopefully_.

There's also been several signs that I'm a witch. Once I was angry at my music teacher for putting too much pressure on us, and her coffee spilled all over her and her instrument. No one touched it. It just fell.

Also my new enemy, Emilie lunch exploded a couple days ago. It was hilarious but blamed it on me even though I was all the way across the cafeteria. It was actually my fault but I just pretended that I didn't because no one believed Emilie when she said I did it.

Oh, yeah. I have an enemy. Emilie LaVert.

I seriously don't know why everyone loves her. I mean, really, her last name translates to 'the green'. So she's Emilie The Green.

All the boys are obsessing over her because she's a French Mary-Sue. Yes, there are ten year old mary-sues.

But, yeah, it's like all the bad luck in the world was collected and dumped on my head.

If only my life was back to normal...

XxX

:-THAT SUMMER-:

"Megan! Get the mail!" My grandmother ordered.

Ever since school ended I always got excited when mail came.

I wanted to go this magic school really badly. I mean, I could get friends!

I picked up the envelopes that lay in front of the door.

"Lianne Richards..." I read quietly. "Another Lianne Richards... David Richards... M- Oh my God." I dropped the other letters and just stared at the one addressed to me.

FINALLY!

It was written in emerald ink.

_'Miss M. Collins; _

_Number 5 Privet Drive (A/N: Yes, she's Harry's neighbour.), _

_Third Door on the Right,_

_Little Whinging, Surrey.' _

* * *

A/N: So, theres the prologue!

I will be publishing not that often because I have school and I get loads of homework and etc.

**_WARNING!_**

**The next chapter may be a bit confusing.**

**It'll start off with Megan on the train there, then the sorting, then I'm skipping all the way to Prisoner of Azkaban.**

**I'm sorry, but nothing really happens in Megan's first four years of Hogwarts.**

-Katelyn


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Incase you didn't read the warning in the prologue...

**_WARNING! CONFUSING TIME SKIPS!_**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

I boarded the train to go to Hogwarts. I was really excited.

I was going to make FRIENDS!

Hopefully, anyways.

I quickly found what looked like the last empty compartment and sat down. The train slowly began to move. I heard the compartment door open. I turned to see a girl, clearly a first year also, standing there.

"Do you mind?" She asked. "This place is _packed_."

"No. It's fine." I motioned for her to come in.

She sat down in front of me. She had shoulder-length blonde hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. She was shorter and skinnier than me, and had a few freckles.

"My name is Christina by the way. Christina Parker. I'm a first year, I'm guessing you are too?" She seemed a bit hyper.

I grinned. "Yeah. I'm Megan Collins."

"Nice to meet you." Christina shook my hand. "So what house do you want to be placed in? I'm probably either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. My dad was Ravenclaw, my mom was Hufflepuff. So probably one of those. So, what house?" Wow, she talks _fast_.

"I don't know. My mother was a Gryffindor, and my father was a muggle, so-"

"'Was a muggle?'" She repeated. "What do you mean? Did he turn into a werewolf or something?"

I sighed. "No. He's... Dead. My mother and sister are too. They died in a fire."

Christina gasped. "I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have brought it up. So, how-"

Suddenly the door opened again. We both turned to see the twins. Molly's children.

"Ha, told you we'd find her." One of them said. I forgot their names.

"Well, we were bound to eventually. And, hey, I told _you_ we'd find her!"

"Shut up George. Anyway, hi. Remember us?"

"Of course she remembers us, Fred, right?" They both looked at me expectantly.

I rolled my eyes. "Slightly."

"Okay, so I'm George, and he's Fred." 'George' said, pointing to him and then his twin.

"No, no, no, no." Christina shook her head. "He just called you Fred, and you just called him George."

"And who are you?" The real George asked.

"Christina Parker." She said proudly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, Christina Parker, what if we were lying earlier?" Fred asked.

"She's right." I said. "I remember now. You're Fred, he's George. We get it. You can sit down or go. Now, chose, or we're kicking you out."

"We're staying." They chorused, coming in. Christina moved to sit beside me, and they took her spot.

"So, how have you been doing since the fire?" George asked.

"Um, horrible." I stated the truth. "I thought my grandparents were nice, but, really, they're mean. And boring. The house has no colour in it at all."

"That sucks." Christina, Fred, and George all said at the same time.

"Yeah. It did. So, what about you?"

"I had a good summer." Christina spoke up. "I went to Hawaii."

"Lucky." I murmured. "That's expensive."

She shrugged. "It was worth it. It was great except when my brother Jake got trapped in a storage closet in our resort. We spent two hours looking for him."

"Poor him."

"Well, it was his fault. He locked himself in there! Anyway, what about you two?"

"Technically we did nothing." Fred said.

"Except for Quidditch."

"And pranking people."

"Wait, you're pranksters? Megan, you're friends with _them_?"

"Well, no, actually. I don't really know them at all."

"What are you talking about, Meg?" George asked, pulling me over to their side of the compartment.

"We've known each other for years!" Fred nodded, placing his arm around my shoulders. George did the same.

"No we-" I was about to respond but George elbowed me in the ribs. "Ow! What was that for? And get off me!"

"Nope."

Christina just raised an eyebrow at us as I desperately tried to escape their grip. Eventually I fell onto the other side of the compartment, and by that time Christina was laughing her head off at me.

"Oh, shut up." I mumbled.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" A woman came by with a cart full of candy.

Christina looked at all of us expectantly. We just shook our heads and she sighed. "No, thanks."

"Alright." She left.

We just talked the whole rest of the train ride. The twins introduced me to this thing called exploding snap, which was like a muggle card game but with explosions.

I actually made friends.

XxX

"First years, this way! First years! First years this way!"

"So that's Hagrid." The twins said. I followed their gaze to see a _huge_ man with a large messy beard holding up a lamp.

"Who?" I asked.

"Hagrid." Fred repeated. "He's the gamekeeper."

"Oh." I nodded.

Hagrid led us to the boats. We had to get into groups of three.

Christina and I went with a girl named Alicia Spinnet.

The boats moved themselves and we started across a lake.

Then it came into view.

It was incredible.

Hogwarts was a huge magnificent castle that overlooked the lake and mountains. Everyone stared up at it in awe.

"Wow." I breathed.

"I know, right?" Christina nodded.

We were led up several flights of stairs to see a strict looking woman waiting for us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, before you go through these doors and join your classmates. You must be sorted into your house. There are four; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now throughout the year your house will be like your family. Now with your triumphs, you will gain points. Any rule-breaking, however, and you will lose points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will be awarded with the house cup. Now, the sorting will begin momentarily. Wait here." She left.

Everyone started talking.

"Well, both of us are guaranteed Gryffindor." George stated.

"Our entire family's made up of Gryffindors." Fred added. "What about you, Meg? What house do you think you'll be in?"

I sighed. "I honestly don't know. Gryffindor would be nice, but I doubt I'd make it."

Just then the woman came back. "Follow me."

She led us into the Great Hall. The ceiling looked exactly like the night sky, and there were hundreds of students.

At the front of the Hall was a stool with an old hat sitting on top of it.

"Now when I call your name, the Sorting Hat will place you into your house." She pulled out a list and cleared her throat. "Angelina Johnson!"

A pretty girl with dark skin approached the stool. She sat down. The sorting hat began to talk quietly, before yelling. "GRYFFINDOR!"

It was a talking hat.

I had to wait a long time for me to get sorted. Fred and George did end up in Gryffindor, and Christina was a Ravenclaw.

Finally, they called my name. "Megan Collins!"

I was near last. I walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on my head.

"Ah, I see... Yes... A ready mind, I see... A kind yet brave heart... Difficult... But your fate is clear. I know just where to put you... GRYFFINDOR!"

I blinked, surprised. I didn't know I would go _there_!

I made my way over to the table and sat down beside the twins.

"Told you." They said at the same time. I rolled my eyes.

XxX

(A/N: Okay, this is the confusing time skip, just so you know...)

I woke up in my bedroom at the Leaky Cauldron.

I had arrived here the night before to see the Weasley's, who were just coming back from Egypt.

A train coming by shook the room.

I slid off the bed and checked the clock. It was still five-thirty in the morning. I groaned but got up anyway. Molly'll get them up soon enough.

I got dressed and went downstairs.

The restaurant was nearly empty except for a couple of people and the man at the bar serving people breakfast.

I sat at a small table in the corner, and took out a book.

"Anything to eat or drink, miss?" One of the servers asked as they came by.

"Oh, um... No. Not yet, thanks." I gave them a small smile and turned back to my book. But something on the wall caught my eye.

'HAVE YOU SEEN THIS WIZARD?' It read in large capitalized letters, and then under it was a picture of a crazy and angry looking man that clearly was a criminal.

"Uh, excuse me." I stopped one of the other servers walking by. "Who is that man?" I pointed to the poster.

"You don't know?" He looked surprised. I shook my head. "That's Sirius Black. He's a murderer. Black escaped from Azkaban not long ago."

I suddenly felt very cautious about my surrounding. "He escaped? From _Azkaban_?"

"No one knows how, but he did." He shrugged.

"Oh. Thanks."

XxX

After about half an hour, I decided to go back upstairs. There was no point in staying here now.

Just then a rat ran past me, being chased by a fluffy orange cat with a squished-up face.

Just then I noticed two familiar people run up and grab their pets. Ron and Hermione. He glared at her. "I'm warning you, Hermione. Keep that bloody beast of yours away from Scabbers, or I'll turn him into a tea cozy!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's a cat, Ronald. What do you you expect? It's in his nature."

I saw Harry come down the stairs, grinning. I could tell he was also amused by Hermione and Ron's argument.

"A cat? Is that what they told you? Looks more like pig with hair, if you ask me."

"That's rich coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush. That's right, Crookshanks, just ignore the mean little boy."

Only now did Ron notice his friend. "Harry!"

I laughed quietly at the half-surprised-half-embarassed look on Hermione's and Ron's faces. "Harry!"

"Hello Megan."

I turned to see Ginny. "Hi, Ginny!"

"Did you hear about our trip to Egypt? We're in the newspaper for it!" She said excitedly, handing me the Prophet.

"Brilliant! Now, tell me, what trouble have your brothers been up to this summer?" I asked as we sat down at the same table as Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Lots. They tried to lock Percy in a pyramid once."

I laughed. "Typical."

"Ginny, pass me the photo! I want to show Harry." Ron ordered.

Ginny rolled her eyes and threw it over to him as I went back to my book. "There. Take it."

"He's been showing everyone, hasn't he?" I whispered to Ginny, but still not looking up.

"Yep." Ginny giggled.

"Not flashing that clipping again are you, Ron?"

I turned to see the twins walk into the room towards us.

"I haven't shown anyone." Ron protested.

"No, not a soul." Fred said, snatching the paper from Ron's grasp. "Unless you count Tom..."

"The day maid..."

"Night maid..."

"Cook..."

"The bloke who fixed the toilet..."

"And that wizard from Belgium!"

"Oh shut up." Ron blushed.

"For some reason that doesn't surprise me." I smirked at Ron, who just glared at me.

"Oh, hi Megan." George said.

"Didn't even see you there." Fred added.

"You were just sitting there reading... We thought you were Hermione." George shrugged.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Hermione spoke up.

"Oops." Fred snickered.

"So how was Egypt?" I asked.

George grinned. "Brilliant. We tried to lock Percy-"

"I heard about that." I cut him off.

"Oh. Well, it was hilarious."

"I can imagine." I went back to my book.

XxX

I walked up to the scarlet train.

"Megan!"

I turned to see Christina, who was smiling so much it was creepy.

"Hey, Christie." I waved.

"Did you hear about Sirius Black? Or the Weasleys' trip to Egypt? Lucky them, that must've been great! Oh, and I was also made a prefect, see?" She waved the silver badge in front of my face. "And guess what? I went to France! I saw loads of castles and stuff, it was brilliant. Egypt must've been better though. So many pyramids and stuff- Oh look it's Luna. Hi Luna!"

I blinked as she skipped past me. She talked way too fast... I didn't really catch any of that.

"Meg, come on!" Fred called from the train door.

I turned and hurried onto the Hogwarts Express.


End file.
